


Roles Reverse

by Megatraven



Series: Five Words [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, don't worry no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p>
<p>"For once, I need you" with ladynoir - sabinechengs</p>
<p>Sorry in advance, I only thought of how it could be fluffy after I already made it angst lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles Reverse

“LADYBUG, NO!” Chat Noir cried. He reached his hand out in the vain attempt of pushing her out of the way. But he was too far back, and he knew she wouldn’t let him take this hit.

She stood firm, ready for the impact of the blast heading her way. If she didn’t step in front of Chat Noir, he’d step in front of her. Getting them both out of the way was out of the question- if they both jumped to the side, it would expand and hit them both. So she would not move from her spot until it was safe for him.

She tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful manner before she said, “For once, I need you. I need you to let me protect you, Chat.”

And no sooner the words left her mouth did she get hit. Since she’d been prepared, she was able to keep herself from flying back, but the electricity that had come with the blast rippled over her. She stayed standing for a moment, and all was silent. And then she fell.

She fell to her knees, her breathe and strength gone. Chat Noir darted forward to catch her before she fell any further, panic and worry etched into his features. He was trembling a lot, and tears threatened to spill when her eyelids began to droop.

“My Lady, please… Why’d you take the hit, Bug? Don’t you kn-know that I need you? That Paris needs you? So why,” he asked her, voice breaking multiple times.

Ladybug fought to keep her eyes open, finding the strength to do so by listening to Chat’s voice. “Becau-ause I love y-you, Chat. I’d b-be rendered eve-en more useless had you been hi-it,” she managed to say. Gasps of pain dotted her words, the electricity from the attack still coursing through her. “F-for once,” she began, taking a shuddering breathe before continuing, “I-I need you… I fina-ally realized it. Nee-eed you to be s-safe. Paris needs you.”

At her words, Chat Noir squeezed her to him, tight enough that he could almost pretend she was squeezing back.

“Don’t worry, My Lady,” he said in a choked whisper. “I’ll bring the akuma here for you… then you can purify it and fix everything.”

She couldn’t quite bring herself to speak anymore, so she answered him with the smallest of pressures on his hand. He looked to see what she had done, and finally let the tears fall when he saw she had pressed her lips to his knuckles, just as he had done so many times before. It made it harder to leave than ever before, but if he wanted to stop his lady’s pain, by all means he had to leave her there.

Gently placing her on the ground, he kissed her forehead and went to get the akuma’s possessed object.


End file.
